godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge R
Judge R is a member of the Judges who recruit people for G.O.H Tournament. He was the one to recruit Jin Mo-Ri for the tournament, and has recently revealed himself to be a traitor. Appearance Judge R has blond hair. He has red, sharp eyes which are open from time to time. Personality He is usually quiet but gets violent if taunted by someone. Plot A Round With God As the other Judges recruited fighters around the world, Judge R found Jin Mo-Ri and recruited him for the God Of High School Tournament. But Mo-Ri wasn't interests in the tournament and keep on walking away until R mention a wish he can he if Mo-Ri won the tournament and they will be a lot of fighters. Mo-Ri challenge him into a fight and if he wins, Mo-Ri will join, but R defeated Mo-Ri with ease which made Mo-Ri excited to enter the tournament. Later, Judge R went to meet up with the boss of the tournament Park Mu-Bong with news of him and the other Judge handing out invitation to all participants. Mu-Bong told him he could leave but notice his arm was broken and wonder if one of the participants did it to him. When the God Of High School Tournament was about to begin, Gi-Joo ask all the other Judges how many people will win in the fight to which Judge R pick number 41 which is Jin Mo-Ri but then Judge Q mock Judge R for picking someone who injury him which almost made them fight each other, but Judge O stop them from doing just thing and told them if they did it again, he wouldn't keep quite. When Mo-Ri got between the fight of Gang Man-Suk and Go Gam-Do, all the other Judges went in to stop him. Q saw how Mo-Ri power level went up and realize how the latter injury R arm. R was now upset at Q for revealing that information to everyone, but when Mo-Ri saw him, Mo-Ri the latter for a rematch but was stop by Judge P. R and Q later went to a unknown factory to have a battle while O was watching wihtout them noticing. Q ask that it been a while since they fought which R respond by reminding him to quit smoking. R and Q started they fight by moving in high speed which damage the factory around them. R summon a wind attack to strike Q, but the latter dodge it in time. R then summon a hurricane like wind, which made both Q and R serious about their fight, but then they were stop by their boss Park Mu-Bong with his strange power. Abilities Judge R is a very skilled fighter and was the first person to defeat Jin Mo-Ri. He was able to destroy a huge row of trees with a single punch. His battle with Q caused a huge destruction of their surrondings. Charyeok His Charyeok has yet to be seen but it revolves around the manipulation of Wind. '''Cyclones: '''During his battle with Judge Q, he is seen gathering small cyclones in his hands and using them in combat. He can also summon large cyclones besides in his hand. he can also create a bow made of wind and arrows Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Judges Category:Charyeok Users Category:Priest Category:Nox